


Of Long Black and Japanese Emojis

by wishes_granted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishes_granted/pseuds/wishes_granted
Summary: Kyungsoo likes his coffee (and everything else) black, but falls in love with a boy who communicates with colourful post-it notes and emojis.





	Of Long Black and Japanese Emojis

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt No.: #24   
> Title: Of Long Black and Japanese Emojis   
> Rating: NC-17   
> Side Pairings: BFF!Kyungsoo/Sehun, Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Slight!Sehun/Jongin   
> Warnings: Fluff, Smut, beagle line being themselves, Oh Sebrat, Top!Junmyeon   
> Final Word Count: 6,381   
> Summary: Kyungsoo likes his coffee (and everything else) black, but falls in love with a boy who communicates with colourful post-it notes and emojis.   
> Author’s Note: Hello! This is my first time writing a fic, not to mention participate in a fic event! First of all, thank you for such a wonderful prompt, i really enjoyed churning out all the ideas for it! I hope you’re happy with whatever i’ve written! I’m sorry if this isn’t what you expected!! As for M, thanks for holding my hand all the way and entertaining my crazy ideas even though i changed the plot several times! Wouldn’t have made it without your help and encouragement! And thanks for being a lifesaver and betaing the whole fic for me!

“Hyungggggggg… My experiment failed again. The stupid cells are never growing the right way and they keep getting contaminated. What am I supposed to do??”

Kyungsoo zones out as Sehun whines to him about his failed experiment for the hundredth time this week. It’s too _early_ for his brain to function, not to mention the lack of caffeine in his system. 

“Hyung! Are you even listening?!” 

“Sehun, just shut up. It’s too early for your whines.” Kyungsoo retorts, rubbing his temples.

“Fine! You’re just gonna let your dongsaeng suffer and fail all his experiments and never get funded for any other projects.” Sehun harrumphs. 

“Look! Just let me get my coffee and we’ll figure out a way for your cells to grow properly alright!” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and steps into El Dorado to get his much needed morning coffee.

“Welcome to El Dorado! Oh! I take it that it hasn’t really been a good morning for you?”, chirps Jongdae as he clears a nearby table, taking in Kyungsoo’s grumpy face. 

“Who could have a good morning when all you hear is Oh Sebrat whining about how his experiment failed again.” 

“Hey! I didn’t wish for it to fail either!” Sehun glares at Kyungsoo, trying to defend himself.

“Uhmmmmmm, may I get your order please?” questions Chanyeol, tilting his head to the right while Junmyeon stands behind the espresso machine, intently brewing coffee for other customers. 

Kyungsoo immediately looks up and widens his eyes. _Woah, there are new people working in the cafe??_ Almost immediately, Kyungsoo forms his own opinions of the new faces. _The cashier looks like an overexcited puppy, while the barista … Woah, he looks really hot. I mean, just look at the way he flexes his biceps._

Kyungsoo nudges Sehun and whispers, “Isn’t the barista hot? I mean, just look at those arms of his!” 

Sehun rolls his eyes, “Dude, have you seen Jongin’s arms? It’s _wayyyyy_ better than that.” 

_Right, why did I even bother asking him. He’s forever too smitten with his dancer boyfriend to actually notice anyone else,_ thinks Kyungsoo. He then orders an Iced Mocha for Sehun and an Iced Long Black for himself before moving over to the collection point. Through Jongdae, he learns that the two newcomers were actually hired as both cashiers and baristas as the three roles were a little too much for Jongdae to handle alone during peak periods. Jongdae introduced them as _‘Junmyeon, the (very single and available) guardian of the café (who desperately needs to get laid) and then Chanyeol, the new member of the beagle line, which actually only consist of Baekhyun and himself’._

Kyungsoo and Sehun proceeds to leave the café after collecting their coffee, but not without saying goodbye to Jongdae and giving Chanyeol a friendly wave. They didn’t get to strike a conversation with Junmyeon though as he was too busy brewing coffee for other customers. _Oh well, I guess there’s always a next time._ , Kyungsoo comforts himself as he walks out of the café with a smile, creeping Sehun out as they walk back to their lab.

**(◕‿◕✿)**

Night falls and brings the busy day to a close. Finally, they get to close the café and indulge in some well-deserved rest. Junmyeon takes this chance to ask Jongdae about Kyungsoo.

“Jongdae ah, who’s the guy who came in this morning? The one with the owl eyes and heart-shaped smile?” 

When Jongdae didn’t quite get what he was trying to ask, Junmyeon then added in “The one with the super tall snow white-looking guy?” 

“OH! YOU MEAN KYUNGSOO AND SEHUN???” Junmyeon winces slightly at Jongdae’s loud voice, but nods in response. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol peeps out from the kitchen, trying to figure out what all the commotion is about when they overhear Jongdae telling Junmyeon about Kyungsoo and Sehun. Apparently, they are two young Scientists who’ve just gotten their PhDs and are starting their post-doc work at a nearby lab known as Cloud 9. They have been coming to this café every morning since they started work to get their daily caffeine fix.  

“So … heart-shaped smile eyy? Why were you focusing on his lips? Perhaps you wish you could have kissed them?” Jongdae taunts as he finishes his introduction of Kyungsoo and Sehun to Junmyeon. 

“JUNMYEON’S FINALLY GONNA GET LAID!!!!” yelled Baekhyun as he runs out of the kitchen with Chanyeol teetering behind him. 

Junmyeon blushes at Baekhyun’s comments and tries to deny everything. Unfortunately, Jongdae and Baekhyun, being themselves, refuses to believe Junmyeon and continues teasing him. (Well, talk about love at first sight.) In the end, Jongdae dares Junmyeon to talk to Kyungsoo the next day and ask for his number as well. 

Even so, the next day begins and ends without a single word from Junmyeon to Kyungsoo. As a result, Jongdae and Baekhyun continues pestering him again about why he doesn’t just try to talk to Kyungsoo when he collects his coffee from him. Junmyeon shrugs it off with a “I was busy making other coffees” but the beagle line obviously will not accept his feeble attempt at coming up with an excuse. Chanyeol chimes in and begins teasing Junmyeon as well, because even he managed to hold a conversation with Kyungsoo this morning while asking for his order. Minseok steps in after realizing how flustered Junmyeon is getting while being teased. 

“Will y’all stop teasing the poor boy and give him some breathing space before he suffocates to death with your incessant yakking!?” Minseok reprimands, as he puts away the leftover pastries from the day. 

This effectively shuts Jongdae up, while Baekhyun leans back into Chanyeol’s chest, seeking protection from his giant boyfriend. Minseok glares at the beagle line before shooing them back to clean up the café like they were supposed to. 

Minseok then drags Junmyeon to a corner and suggests that if he’s too busy to strike an actual conversation with Kyungsoo, why not prepare messages or drawings on a post-it note beforehand and paste it on Kyungsoo’s cup when he comes in to get his morning coffee. Junmyeon’s eyes widen at such perfect idea and he thanks Minseok profusely before heading back to join the beagle line in cleaning up the café.

**(◕‿◕✿)**

The next day arrives and Junmyeon decides that he should start off with something a little less direct. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo and Sehun enter the busy cafe and order their usual. Chanyeol writes their names on the cups before handing them off to Junmyeon so that he can brew their coffee. Behind the espresso machine, Junmyeon proceeds to take Kyungsoo’s cup and draw flowers around Kyungsoo’s name before making their coffees. He then hands the coffees to Kyungsoo and Sehun with a smile before telling them to have a nice day.

Sehun eyes Kyungsoo’s cup, noticing the adorable flowers surrounding his name before glancing back at his own plain cup. 

“Dude, I think Chanyeol has a crush on you. I mean, look at all those flowers drawn on your cup.” Sehun nudges Kyungsoo, teasing him about the drawings. 

“Are you mad? Why would Chanyeol have a crush on a short guy like me?” 

“Oh please. I bet there’s gonna be more drawings on your cup tomorrow!” Sehun scoffs. 

Kyungsoo begs to differ but nevertheless, continues to play along with Sehun. Anyways, the loser just has to treat the winner to a meal, and that’s nothing too expensive. 

To Sehun’s delight, a little heart-shape is drawn next to Kyungsoo’s name on the coffee cup the next day. 

And then a cute penguin the day after. 

Then, a fluffy bunny. 

Kyungsoo in chibi form the following day. 

All along, Kyungsoo and Sehun never suspect Junmyeon as the one drawing all these on the cups since Chanyeol has always been the one to joke around and start random conversations with them. Naturally, they thought that Chanyeol’s the one with a crush on Kyungsoo. However, Kyungsoo never dares to approach him and ask about it as he doesn’t really see Chanyeol the same way as he thinks Chanyeol sees him. Instead, Kyungsoo remains slightly more interested in the quiet barista who always brews his morning coffee just the way he likes it.

**(◕‿◕✿)**

It’s been a month since Junmyeon started working at El Dorado. Jongdae and Baekhyun are still busy teasing him about how he hasn’t even had a proper conversation with Kyungsoo yet. And in fact, he himself is also getting impatient at how Kyungsoo never notices him or tries to ask him about the drawings on his daily coffee cup.

Junmyeon then decides to change his tactics. He’s going to start writing small messages on post-its and stick them on Kyungsoo’s cup instead. _Would that be slightly more obvious?_

Kyungsoo does start noticing all the little messages written on the post-it notes stuck on his coffee cups. From a simple _Hello_ , to _I like the jeans you wore yesterday_. He begins to really appreciate the messages because they brighten up his day and gives him something to look forward to on a daily basis. Sehun starts to speculate that Junmyeon is the one writing the messages instead of Chanyeol due to the slight difference in handwriting, but Kyungsoo brushes it off and continues to enjoy the anonymous messages that come along with his coffee every morning. When the messages on the post-its turn into questions such as _Why do you only drink long black?_ , Kyungsoo makes it a habit to reply with a post-it as well, handing it to Chanyeol shyly every morning when he orders his coffee. Chanyeol, who knows that the post-it messages stuck on Kyungsoo’s daily coffee cup come from Junmyeon, always passes the post-it replies to Junmyeon only after Kyungsoo and Sehun leave the café, assuming that Kyungsoo had already figured out who the post-it messages were from. But, apparently not. 

One day, when the two regulars step into the café, they notice that Chanyeol is absent and in his place as cashier is Junmyeon. 

“Junmyeon hyung! Why isn’t Chanyeol here today??” 

“Oh! Hi Sehun ah! Ahhhh~ Chanyeol? He’s gonna be in Japan for a week to handle his sister’s wedding and stuff! He’ll be back next week!” 

Upon hearing that, Kyungsoo immediately frowns. _Does that mean there won’t be any post-it messages for me today?_ Feeling slightly disappointed, Kyungsoo nudges Sehun and tells him to order his usual for him while he waits at the collection point. 

After collecting their coffee from Junmyeon, the scientists left for their lab. Sehun could tell that Kyungsoo was disappointed because Chanyeol wasn’t in today and no Chanyeol means no messages. Oh boy, how wrong they were. 

When they reach their desks in the office, Sehun places Kyungsoo’s coffee cup down on his table and gasps. 

“HYUNG! THERE’S STILL A POST-IT NOTE FOR YOU TODAY!!!!!” 

Kyungsoo turns around in shock to inspect the cup, and indeed there is a post-it note stuck on the coffee cup! Just like every other day! 

“Hyung, maybe those post-it notes … are actually from Junmyeon hyung, not Chanyeol hyung!!! I told you that the handwriting was different!” 

“Fine fine! Let’s just monitor the situation for a few more days alright or until Chanyeol gets back! Tch.” Kyungsoo picks up his cup and turns away from his overly-excited best friend, smiling slightly at the thought of the hot barista possibly being the one behind the messages. 

 

The next day however, Junmyeon gives up trying to be subtle because it’s taking way too long for his liking, and he’s desperate to find out how those lips that form such a cute heart-shaped smile taste. Instead of his usual messages, Junmyeon feels his cheeks flush as he writes down his phone number and his name along with the message _Text me! :):)_ on a post-it note before sticking it onto the cup and handing Kyungsoo his coffee. As soon as the scientists walk out, Sehun grabs Kyungsoo’s coffee cup to peel the post-it note off. He takes one look at the message and drops his jaw in shock. 

“You do know that you look like an idiot with your mouth wide open like that, right? Close it before a fly gets in, you stupid!” 

“Hy-hyung! OMG. I WAS RIGHT. JUNMYEON HYUNG WAS THE ONE WRITING THE MESSAGES THIS WHOLE TIME. HE EVEN GAVE YOU HIS NUMBER AND IS ASKING YOU TO TEXT HIM. WITH TWO SMILEYS!” 

Kyungsoo snatches the note from Sehun’s grip only to find out that whatever the younger just said is completely true. He’s immediately taken aback. All this while, he had been reading the signals wrong! 

“So hyung hyung hyung!!!! Are you going to text Junmyeon hyung? Call him? Maybe go out on a date with him???” 

“Aish! You’re so annoying, it’s none of your business. I’ll do whatever I want.” 

“Eyyy, hyung. You’re no fun at all! Get a life, it’s been like what, 5 years since you last went on a date.” 

Kyungsoo proceeds to ignore his best friend and walks into the office with a wide grin on his face. 

Shy Kyungsoo being shy, he doesn’t text Junmyeon even though Sehun keeps pestering him to. Because ‘Hyung! It’s not nice to keep someone waiting’. 

Three days later, Sehun comes into El Dorado without Kyungsoo, leaving Junmyeon curious to why the shorter isn’t with his best friend. 

“Looking for Kyungsoo? There’s an emergency in the lab, so he has to get there earlier today.” 

Junmyeon nods at Sehun’s explanation, satisfied and proceeds to make their usual coffee so that Sehun can bring it back to Kyungsoo. Well, since everyone knows Kyungsoo doesn’t function without his coffee. 

Right before passing Sehun the coffees, he smirks. Sehun eyes Junmyeon warily. _What is this hyung up to, his smirk doesn’t seem like it’s something good._

“Give me Kyungsoo’s number and I’ll let you have the coffees for free today. And, I'll even top it up with a muffin of your choice.” 

_Ahhhh~ So that’s what Junmyeon hyung wanted._ Fair enough, thinks Sehun. It does come with free coffees and muffins. Who says no to free food anyways, right? Not to mention, the muffins Minseok hyung bakes taste like heaven! Sehun jots Kyungsoo’s number down on a serviette before grabbing the coffees and muffins. 

“Thanks!” yells Junmyeon as Sehun makes his way out of the café. Junmyeon’s lucked out, he’s gotten Kyungsoo’s phone number so easily. _Sehun’s really easy to bribe. Maybe I should have done this earlier. Hmm, I think I’ll text Kyungsoo after I end work. He should be busy right now._ Junmyeon folds the serviette up neatly before sliding it into his pocket and continuing with his work, humming happily as he does so. 

Kyungsoo is dead tired after a full day of work. It didn’t help that the -80ºC fridge had to break down early this morning, sending everyone into a panic. Luckily, they had a spare one to which they could shift all their samples. But that in itself was an exhausting task. They would be really lucky if the samples were still usable after all that transferring. 

He leans back in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. Right then, his phone beeps. _Who in the world would message me at a time like this. Didn’t I tell Sehun I was going home already._ Kyungsoo unlocks his phone only to see a message from an unsaved contact. Intrigued, he opens the message up to see the contents. 

 

To: Soo bb ʕ•̮͡•ʔ   
**Hello Kyungsoo! (≧▽≦) Junmyeon here! I got your number from Sehun this morning after noticing that you didn’t text me, even though I gave you my number (;A;)**

To: Junmyeon Hyung   
**Hi. Sry for not texting you. I’m not the type who initiates conversations first.**

To: Soo bb ʕ•̮͡•ʔ   
**Aww, someone is shy! (´ｖ｀) At least you’re replying me now! Boy, aren’t I glad! (☆▽☆)**

 

Kyungsoo realizes, after texting the barista for a while, that Junmyeon _really_ likes to add emojis into every single message he sends. And there will always be at least two in each message. _It’s like I’m talking to an overly excited kid. Still, it’s really cute._ Kyungsoo giggles at how Junmyeon’s messaging style is the polar opposite of his character in real life. 

They chat for over an hour before it is time to sleep. Kyungsoo bids Junmyeon good night and Junmyeon replies with a _Sweet dreams! ꒰◍ᐡᐤᐡ◍꒱ Looking forward to seeing you at the café tomorrow! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶._ Kyungsoo giggles, _This hyung. How adorable._ And goes to bed with a massive smile plastered on his face. 

 

Sehun gets an unexpected chokehold as a _Good morning Sehun!_ greeting when he meets with his hyung the next morning. He should have known since Kyungsoo looks extra chirpy this morning, which is suspicious since he hasn't had his coffee yet. 

“So, a little bunny told me that you gave my number away without asking for my permission.” 

“Hy-u-ngg!” Sehun, who was turning blue due to the lack of oxygen, continuously hit Kyungsoo’s hand, demanding to be released from the chokehold before he suffocates to death. 

“I’m sorry!!!!!! You were taking too long to even send a text to Junmyeon, I HAD to do something.” replies Sehun when Kyungsoo finally releases him. Sehun winces as he rubs his neck. 

“It’s not as if you don’t like him, hyung! Don’t even try denying it.” Sehun retorts just as Kyungsoo’s about to open his mouth to deny whatever the younger is saying. 

“You _always_ give him the googly eyes whenever he is brewing our coffee. AND don’t think I didn’t notice how you keep all of the post-it notes and the cups with the drawings as well~” 

With this, Sehun effectively shuts Kyungsoo up as his secret is brought to light. _He didn’t realize that Sehun was so observant._

Days pass and Kyungsoo’s morning coffee is still always accompanied by a post-it note, even though he and Junmyeon have been texting each other daily.

**(◕‿◕✿)**

Weeks later, when they were having their daily chat, Junmyeon suddenly pops the question.

To: Soo bb ʕ•̮͡•ʔ   
**Kyungsoo ah~ (^_−)☆ Will you go on a date with me? (*ﾉ∀`*)**

Kyungsoo blushes upon reading the message. His face feels hot as he goes on to type out his reply. 

To: Junmyeon Hyung   
**Sure, why not (:**

To: Soo bb ʕ•̮͡•ʔ   
**ASAAAAAA! (/‿＼✿) Is Jap food okay? Are you allergic to any food? (⊙_☉)**

To: Junmyeon Hyung   
**Yeap! Japanese is fine.  
Nope, not allergic to any food.**

To: Soo bb ʕ•̮͡•ʔ   
**Alrighty! (´ｖ｀) I’ll make reservations at this Jap place called Lotto at 7pm on Wednesday okay? (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)**

To: Junmyeon Hyung   
**Okay! I’ll meet you straight at the restaurant on Wed then! Seeya!**

To: Soo bb ʕ•̮͡•ʔ   
**See ya! (ﾉ≧ڡ≦) Head to bed early tonight alright! See you tmr morning at the café! Gdnight and sweet dreams! (つ´∀｀)つ**

To: Junmyeon Hyung   
**Seeya tmr morning and you have a good night’s rest too. :D**

Before Kyungsoo realizes, it’s already Tuesday. He and Sehun are on the way home when he notices that he doesn't have an outfit picked out for tomorrow’s date yet. Frantic, he stops in his tracks, looks over to Sehun and grips his arms. 

“SEHUN! I haven’t picked out the clothes for tomorrow’s date yet. What am I supposed to wear?!?!” 

“Hyung! Calm down! And, release your grip! It hurts, hyung! And what do you mean by choosing an outfit?? Your wardrobe is just black, black or black. Do you even have a choice??” 

Kyungsoo smacks Sehun on the arms for talking back to him. But it’s too true, all of his clothes are black. Luckily, Sehun being the nice dongsaeng, volunteers to go over to his hyung’s house to pick out an outfit for him, on the condition that Kyungsoo cooks his favourite kimchi spaghetti for him for dinner. Kyungsoo obliges to Sehun’s request before the pair head back to the shorter’s apartment.

**(◕‿◕✿)**

Meanwhile, Junmyeon is given permission to leave the café early because Minseok knows that he’s going on a date with Kyungsoo that night. Donned in a black flannel shirt and skinny jeans, Junmyeon bid his goodbyes to his colleagues.

“DON’T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION HYUNG!” Jongdae hollers as Junmyeon steps out of the café, before getting whacked on the head by Minseok because all the customers are now staring at him, and his inappropriate choice of words. 

Half an hour later, Junmyeon is standing outside the restaurant, fidgeting with a button on his sleeve when the younger arrives. 

“Hyung! Sorry for being late. There was a last minute delivery of blood samples that I had to deal with. Let’s head inside?” 

Junmyeon nods his head in understanding and leads the way, holding the door open for Kyungsoo like a gentleman. A waiter leads them to their table and Junmyeon pulls the chair out for Kyungsoo to sit on before settling down himself. Kyungsoo’s cheeks flush and he thanks Junmyeon for the kind gesture, which Junmyeon brushes off casually. 

They order their food and start to get to know each other more. Kyungsoo learns that Junmyeon genuinely enjoys singing in his free time and asks if he could listen to him sing sometime. _I'll even give you a private performance, Soo baby~_ Junmyeon grins at the thought. Moving on, upon Junmyeon’s incessant questioning, he realizes that the younger can actually cook. Kyungsoo suggests that on their next date, maybe he can cook for him. Upon hearing that, Junmyeon smirks. 

“Oh, so _someone_ is already planning our next date eyy?” Junmyeon teases as Kyungsoo turns as red as a tomato. 

Sheepishly, Kyungsoo admits that he actually likes the older a lot and wouldn’t mind spending more time with him. Junmyeon responds with a dazzling smile and continues to gaze into Kyungsoo’s owl-like eyes. 

The date ends early as both of them still had work the next day. They bid their goodbyes, each saying _See you tomorrow. Thank you for the dinner tonight. I had a good time._ and then they part ways to go home.

**(◕‿◕✿)**

Jongdae wolf whistles when he sees the two scientists coming in to get their morning coffee.

“Hyung! Your lover boy is here!” earning himself another whack from Minseok again. Because it’s rude to tease your hyung like that. 

Kyungsoo turns into 50 shades of red, when Chanyeol smirks at him, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Enough of your nonsense, Chanyeol and Jongdae. Stop teasing the poor boy.” Junmyeon reprimands the two beagles. 

“Ooooo~ Someone’s protective of his boyfriend” Baekhyun ninjas out from the kitchen and comments, only to pop right back in as Junmyeon throws a paper cup in his direction. Minseok sighs at the scene. _When will these boys grow up…_

Kyungsoo bashfully pecks Junmyeon on the cheek when he collects his coffee, earning catcalls from his audience when he does so. Sehun teases Kyungsoo after they leave the café because what are best friends for right. 

Junmyeon doesn’t get away with it either as the beagle line pesters him about the date the previous night while they close El Dorado at the end of the day.  The interrogation only stops when Minseok comes over and chases them away because he wants to go home, and secretly saves Junmyeon from the beagle line. 

After a few more (really amazing) dates, Junmyeon finally works up the courage to ask Kyungsoo to be his ‘official’ boyfriend and of course, the younger happily accepts. And so, that marks the start of their relationship! 

Two months pass before Kyungsoo finally has the time to invite Junmyeon over to his place to cook dinner for him. His life is constantly swamped with experiments and writing grants to the extent that he’s always too exhausted to cook by the time the day ends. Kyungsoo whips up his famous kimchi spaghetti for Junmyeon and his boyfriend has nothing but high praise for the food. 

After dinner comes cuddling on the sofa while watching TV. Kyungsoo lets it slip that Sehun and him initially thought that Chanyeol was the mastermind behind all the messages and drawings on the coffee cups. Junmyeon just bursts out laughing and doesn’t stop for a long while, until his stomach actually begins to ache. This results in a very confused Kyungsoo, trying to figure out why Junmyeon is laughing so badly. 

“Do you know that actually Chanyeol has been attached to Baekhyun since high school and they are like the mushiest couple I’ve ever known??” 

Kyungsoo pouts and retorts back, “How would I know since he’s so friendly and always accepts all the post-it notes I hand to him.” 

Junmyeon notices his boyfriend’s pout and can't resist, so he leans forward to sneak a kiss. This simple kiss turns into a full-blown makeout session, and they only separate when both of them are truly out of breath. Kyungsoo requests for Junmyeon to stay over for the night since it’s a friday and Junmyeon wholeheartedly agrees.

**(◕‿◕✿)**

Weeks pass and before they know it, it is close to their 100th day anniversary. Junmyeon being a true romanticist, wants a very classic anniversary dinner with Kyungsoo. So he goes on to make reservations at a three-starred Michelin restaurant and pre-orders a massive bouquet of flowers for Kyungsoo. Junmyeon then texts Kyungsoo to leave his Thursday night free for him because he wants to take him out for a super romantic date.

Thursday comes quickly and Kyungsoo dresses up in a suit as requested by his boyfriend. He is shocked when Junmyeon comes to pick him up in a BMW i8. 

“Happy 100th day, Soo!” Junmyeon greets enthusiastically as Kyungsoo steps into his car. Junmyeon hands him the beautiful bouquet of flowers and Kyungsoo freezes. He didn’t prepare anything for Junmyeon at all! In spite of this, Junmyeon knows his lovely Kyungsoo rather well by now and reassures the younger that he didn’t need to prepare anything and that tonight’s date is for him to enjoy. Still feeling guilty, Kyungsoo leans over and gives Junmyeon a _long_ kiss before thanking him for the flowers. 

Upon reach the restaurant, Kyungsoo finally understood why Junmyeon had requested for him to wear a suit. His boyfriend had already reserved a special 5-course meal to be served for their dinner and a delectable cup of vintage wine for Kyungsoo, not knowing that he’s actually a lightweight. As the night goes on, they indulge in various scrumptious dishes and enjoy each other’s company immensely. Towards the end of the dinner, during the dessert, Kyungsoo starts to feel quite tipsy as he finishes up his wine. And a tipsy Kyungsoo means a touchy and seductive Kyungsoo, unbeknown to Junmyeon up to this point. And so Kyungsoo starts playing footsie with Junmyeon, or at least he tries to. But Junmyeon doesn't reciprocate because they’re in a public place and instead, he tries to control his boyfriend. After some time, Junmyeon decides that they should leave for home. Judging from Kyungsoo’s reaction to the wine, it's not a good idea to stay in such a public location for too long. He pays the bill and supports Kyungsoo by the waist back to his car. 

While Junmyeon drives, Kyungsoo has other ideas. He fumbles around and begins to unbutton his shirt because it feels too hot in the car. This gesture alone leaves Junmyeon extremely flustered. Kyungsoo giggles upon seeing Junmyeon turn red and proceeds to caress Junmyeon’s clothed crotch. The car lurches, earning a few horns from the cars behind, as Junmyeon almost loses control of his car at Kyungsoo’s ‘ministrations’. Satisfied with the bulge forming in Junmyeon’s pants, Kyungsoo smirks and enjoys the view of the ever-growing tent straining in his boyfriend’s pants. Junmyeon picks up the speed of his car, wanting to drive Kyungsoo home as soon as possible before the younger can do anything else that might lead to a road accident. 

Finally, Junmyeon brings Kyungsoo back to his apartment and straight into the bedroom where Kyungsoo pulls him down roughly by the collar and smashes their lips together. Being a gentleman, Junmyeon is reluctant to act on his carnal desires as Kyungsoo is way too drunk and it is never nice to take advantage of a drunk person, boyfriend or otherwise. He attempts to pry the younger off him when Kyungsoo starts to grind his erection against him. 

“Fuck!” Junmyeon groans as he relinquishes his lips to his boyfriend and kisses him **hard**. Kyungsoo gasps at the sudden change of attitude, which gives Junmyeon a chance to slide his tongue in. 

Junmyeon then pins Kyungsoo against a nearby wall and continues fiercely kissing him. Kyungsoo swiftly wraps his legs around Junmyeon’s waist and jerks his hips upwards, grinding against Junmyeon’s, desperately wanting relief. Junmyeon grabs at Kyungsoo’s thighs to support him and presses his body flat against the younger, slowly grinding back. Junmyeon begins to nibble at his lover’s pulse point, coaxing a gasp from Kyungsoo. “Ha-ahh! Hyung! H-urry!” 

Junmyeon grins at how Kyungsoo gradually loses control and passionately kisses the younger one last time before telling him to strip and sit on the edge of the bed. 

Kyungsoo hastily removes all his clothings and positions himself as requested by Junmyeon. He remains on all fours, widening his eyes as he takes in the sheer size of his boyfriend’s rock-hard dick. Junmyeon smirks, fully aware of how shocked Kyungsoo is at his size and slowly strides forward to where his boyfriend is. Taking Kyungsoo by the chin, he guides his mouth towards his throbbing member. Kyungsoo wraps his mouth around Junmyeon’s dick with no hesitation, desperately needing to know how Junmyeon tastes. 

“Fuck- Kyungsoo- your mouth...” Junmyeon inhales sharply as Kyungsoo moans while trying to take all of Junmyeon’s length into his mouth. His tongue twirls around and flattens as he hungrily licks Junmyeon’s dick, drawing deep moans from his horny boyfriend. Junmyeon grips Kyungsoo’s hair and slowly makes deeper thrusts with his hips, his dick hitting the back of Kyungsoo’s throat. Upon realizing his lack of gag reflex, Junmyeon thrusts his hips even harder, practically fucking Kyungsoo’s mouth. Gazing down at his erotic lover, Junmyeon notices Kyungsoo desperately grinding his own erection against the bedsheets while he’s sucking him off. 

“Soo - stop!” Junmyeon exclaims, which leads to a very confused Kyungsoo with swollen lips, a string of saliva still connected from his boyfriend’s member to his mouth. Junmyeon goes on to make Kyungsoo face the other way, his naked bottom now completely exposed to Junmyeon. 

“Ngnnhhh-” Kyungsoo buries his face into the pillow as Junmyeon grabs his length and gently spreads the leaking precum over its head before giving it a light squeeze. Junmyeon then releases Kyungsoo’s dick, earning a whine from the younger. The whines soon turn into exasperated moans, however as Junmyeon begins to lick and circle Kyungsoo’s rim with his hot tongue. 

“Jun- ahh! ahh!” Junmyeon continues to lick and suck at his dongsaeng’s puffy entrance. Kyungsoo digs his fingertips deeper into the bedsheets when Junmyeon begins prodding his tongue into his entrance. “Baby, you taste so good~” Junmyeon mumbles under his breath as he lifts Kyungsoo’s hips higher, his tongue eager to delve deeper into Kyungsoo’s hole. 

“Haaaaa~” a low moan escapes Kyungsoo as Junmyeon slowly eases a finger into his hole, thrusting it in and out carefully before adding another one. As Junmyeon scissors Kyungsoo’s hole, he begins increasing the pace of his thrusts,  earning several whimpers from the younger who was aching for so much more. 

_Squish Squelch Squish Squelch_ Junmyeon slides a third finger into the slick entrance. “You’re making really naughty sounds, Soo~ Do you like my fingers that much?” Junmyeon smirks as he continues striking deep within his boyfriend’s twitching hole. “AH!” Kyungsoo jerks his hips backwards as Junmyeon continuously hits his prostate. The friction of his dick brushing against the bedsheets quickly becomes too much for him to bear. He needs release. **Fast.** “Let’s see if you can come with just the back, with just me fingering you.” Junmyeon teases and increases the speed of his thrusts, relishing every single naughty sound emanating from Kyungsoo. 

“AH AH AH!” Kyungsoo shrieks as he reaches his climax, squirting hot, white cum all over the bedsheets. Junmyeon reaches over to caress Kyungsoo’s dick, gently milking his ejaculation for him. Kyungsoo’s ears turn beet red and his cheeks feel searing hot as he comes to the realization that he just came solely from Junmyeon fingering him. 

“Eeek!” Kyungsoo yelps as Junmyeon slaps his butt. Spreading his own precum on his now engorged member, Junmyeon circles Kyungsoo’s rim with his head. “Pl-ease.. H-hyung..” Kyungsoo whimpers. Pulsating with lust and desire, the younger pushes his hips back against Junmyeon, only to receive yet another slap. “Impatient, huh.” The playful tone in Junmyeon’s voice pushes Kyungsoo over the edge and he sways his hips seductively and in great anticipation. Junmyeon grabs Kyungsoo’s hips and slowly pushes his full length into his lover’s heat. Kyungsoo gasps, enjoying the way Junmyeon fit so snugly within him. Patience wearing thin, Kyungsoo could no longer hold back. “Move!” And Junmyeon obliges, thrusting deep into his boyfriend. Kyungsoo smiles widely into the pillow, enjoying the way Junmyeon thrusts into him. Each thrust is so gentle and loving, and yet so very intense, shaking him right to his core. All reason is lost as ripples of sheer pleasure wash over Kyungsoo. He starts moving his hips to match Junmyeon’s pace, clamping firmly around his boyfriend’s burning-hot rod. Junmyeon then reaches down to tease Kyungsoo’s  delicate nipples, reveling in his dongsaeng’s cute and extra sexy reactions. 

“Ah- Fuck!” Junmyeon increases his speed after several thrusts as Kyungsoo’s soft insides tighten around his dick.   _He’s so tight, he's sucking me in. Ngh! He feels too damn good!_ “Hy-ahh! There! Hyung! There!” Junmyeon repeatedly pounds his lover’s sweet spot with reckless abandon, the extreme stimulation earning uncontrollably loud gasps and moans from Kyungsoo. The sound of skin slapping against skin reverberates around the room as the bed rocks roughly back and forth. 

“AHH-HHN JUNMYEON!” Kyungsoo arches his back and screams Junmyeon’s name before reaching his climax once again, shooting more slick cum onto the bedsheets. Junmyeon grits his teeth as he continues roughly thrusting into Kyungsoo, in desperate need of his own release. Kyungsoo squeezes his prostate muscle, triggering Junmyeon’s climax. Junmyeon grunts and releases his ejaculation into the younger. Kyungsoo keeps his eyes closed and savours the sensation of the warm cum filling him up, sighing in pure satisfaction as Junmyeon rides out his climax. 

Junmyeon feverishly leans forward and peppers Kyungsoo’s back with delicate kisses, moving his way up until he finally meets Kyungsoo’s lips. 

Slowly pulling out of Kyungsoo, Junmyeon watches in delight as his semen dribbles out of Kyungsoo’s still twitching hole. Biting his lip, he leans forward and licks up the dripping semen. “Hyunnggggggg~” It’s so embarrassing to have Junmyeon lick his own cum straight from his ass. 

Kyungsoo turns around and pulls Junmyeon towards him, savouring the taste of Junmyeon’s cum as he kisses him. Small beads of sweat had formed on the pair from the hot and heavy session. Junmyeon proceeds to lie down on the clean side of the bed, pulling Kyungsoo towards his chest, willing him to sleep. Kyungsoo slowly drifts off as Junmyeon gently strokes his hair with one hand and intertwines the other hand with Kyungsoo’s.

**(◕‿◕✿)**

Junmyeon awakens to the sight of a sleeping Kyungsoo laying on his chest. His breaths are slow and shallow. _He’s sleeping so well. Gosh, he's so cute like this._ He brushes Kyungsoo’s fringe away from his face, casually thinking that the younger should probably get his fringe cut soon as it’s already covering his eyes. He runs his fingers down Kyungsoo’s cheek, tracing his features. Kyungsoo scrunches his face up at his touch and whines as his sleep gets disturbed. Of course, Junmyeon remembers that Kyungsoo is never a morning person and decides to pull Kyungsoo closer to him, resulting in their dicks brushing against each other.

Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter open and widen in shock while he tries to gather his bearings and assess the situation. Junmyeon chuckles at how lost his boyfriend seems to look with his sleepy owl-like eyes. “Don’t you remember how wild you were last night, baby Soo?” Junmyeon cooes. Kyungsoo freezes up upon hearing Junmyeon tease, and all at once, the memories of the previous night come rushing back. “Shit!” Kyungsoo groans as he tries to burrito himself in the blanket, hiding his flushed face. 

Junmyeon laughs and tries to get his boyfriend out of the blanket burrito that he somehow managed to wrap himself into but to no avail. Kyungsoo whines and refuses to come out, complaining that last night was too embarrassing. All Junmyeon can see now is a tuft of black hair popping out from the top of the blanket burrito. Wrapping his arms tightly around the burrito, he snuggles up to Kyungsoo. 

When Kyungsoo finally decides to pop his head out of the burrito, he looks so wonderfully adorable that Junmyeon simply can't resist scattering kisses all over Kyungsoo’s entire face. 

“Hyunggggg~ Noooooo~ Stoooopppp!” Kyungsoo pouts and returns into the burrito after being assaulted by Junmyeon’s kisses. _No! I’m not cute, I’m manly. Don’t shower me with kisses, hyung._

Junmyeon pats the fluff of hair before telling Kyungsoo to sleep a little longer while he goes to take a shower and prepare breakfast for the both of them before they head to work. Kyungsoo kept his face hidden, but secretly grinned to himself at the thought of his boyfriend’s loving nature.

**(◕‿◕✿)**

_Epilogue_

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo arrive at El Dorado together. Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, he was fucked so hard the night before that he actually walks rather awkwardly into the café. The beagle line and Minseok have already arrived and are already preparing the café for business when they  notice the pair walk in. 

Upon seeing Kyungsoo’s unstable walk, Jongdae hollers. “HA. YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS, CHANYEOL. I TOLD YOU KYUNGSOO WOULD BOTTOM.” 

Kyungsoo blushes and Junmyeon immediately reminds himself to murder both Jongdae and Chanyeol later on. But, only after his cute boyfriend with the beautiful, heart-shaped smile leaves with his large cup of lovingly-brewed morning coffee. 

 

_Fin._ **(◕‿◕✿)**


End file.
